According To Jasper
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Sam built her up and tore her down, leaving her unsure of her worth. Jasper let's Leah know what he sees when he looks at her. He doesn't see the she wolf as a bitter harpy. Jasper sees Leah as a beautiful wonderful woman whose been tainted by the world.


**Title: According To Jasper**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Leah/Jasper**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight! Nor do I own the song!**

**Summary: Sam built her up and tore her down, leaving her unsure of her worth. Jasper let's Leah know what he sees when he looks at her. He doesn't see the she wolf as a bitter harpy. Jasper sees Leah as a beautiful wonderful woman whose been tainted by the world around her.**

**AN: I wanted to write a one shot and when I heard this song, I was struck with inspiration. This is my first Leah/Jasper story so please be kind! For this story to work I am saying that Bella ended up with Seth and Alice wound up with Edward. This is just a drabble so it will not go into details about what happened between Alice/Edward/Jasper or Bella/Seth, all you need to know is Jasper has feelings for Leah and Leah may not act like it, but Jasper means something to her. This story is in Leah's Pov. Please R&R like always!**

**-------**

_According to you_

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless, _

_I can't do anything right._

_According to you_

_I'm difficult,_

_Hard to please, _

_Forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess in a dress, _

_Can't show up on time, _

_Even if it would save my life._

_According to you. According to you._

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, _

_Incredible, _

_He can't get me out of his head._

_According to him_

_I'm funny, _

_Irresistible, _

_Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite, _

_I don't feel like stopping it, _

_So baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not, _

_According to you._

_--According To You By Orianthi_

"Why are you following me around like a lost puppy you emotionally warped Leech?" I threw my hands up into the air as I turned to face my own personal leechy stalker, Jasper Hale. "Don't you have an ex wife you can harass? Why are you following me around? In case you forgot bloodsucker, I_ hate_ you!"

My scathing insult seemed to roll off his diamond hard skin. His hands were clasped behind his back as he offered me a smile that probably made every other girl on the planet Earth want to drop their panties. I was not every other girl. I was Leah Clearwater, only female shape shifter extradionair! "You don't really hate me darlin'." He drawled in his sexy as hell southern accent. "You know you can't help but like me darlin'. It's my natural charisma that draws you in."

I shot him my best bitchy scowl. "That's not charisma you idiot. It's your wierdo leech powers. Now go away."

He raised an eyebrow at my challenge. "No."

I crossed my arms as I leaned against a near by tree. "Did you just tell me no?"

He flashed me another toothy grin and I fought the urge to pounce on him and knock his teeth out of his mouth. "That would be a yes darlin."

I hissed in his direction. "Stop calling me darling!"

Jasper was also leaning against an oak tree as he mimicked me by crossing his arms. I kept my eyes locked on his face even though my eyeballs itched to wander his lean yet well defined body. "Would you rather I called you sweetheart, love, baby doll, honey combs, sex kitten?"

"I'd rather you didn't call me anything at all!" I raised my voice in fustration. "Why won't you leave me alone you unbalanced bloodsucker? Get it threw your thick diamond hard skull...I _hate you_! How many times do I have to tell you that before it sinks in?"

Jasper the wonder leech had been following me around for months now. After his midget wife divorced him to marry his brother, which was creepy in it's own right, the scarred parasite delevoped a habit of following me around. At first I had put up with it because I'm a woman and like any woman, recieving attention from a man made me feel beautiful. After a while though, Jasper started feelings things for me. Things a leech shouldn't feel for a wolf. The day he first told me three words that would make most woman cry from pure joy, I punched him in the jaw.

Jasper's reply was swift and his smile never once wavered. God, I so wanted to slap the smirk off his face. "I love you. How many times do _I _have to tell _you_ those words before it sinks in?"

"Why can't you hate me like normal guys? I hear that Jessica Stanley chick is free. Or you could go after Emily, she tends to go for guys that wanted me first. And bonus for you, she puts out on the first date." I mentally high fived myself when Jasper cringed. I just insulted two people with one sentence. Damn, I really was good. I should make a career out of insulting people. I liked making people cry so it would be perfect for me.

"Leah," Jasper jutted his lower lip out in his version of a pout. Really? Vampires and pouting are two things that just don't go together. "Why do you fight so hard against my feelings?"

I scoffed at him. "I'll answer that one when you explain to me why you have this wierd fascination with me. If you haven't noticed yet, I am not like other woman. According to Sam I'm bitchy-"

The bloodsucker cut me off. "Your not bitchy Leah. Your," He paused while searching for the right word. "opinionated. You speak your mind and don't let others change your beleifs. You stand your ground and speak how you feel. Sam Uley is not man enough to handle someone who knows what she wants. A weak man uses the word bitchy to describe a strong woman. Take it as a compliment."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He wasn't allowed to use that charm on me. I was Leah Clearwater, no way was I going to fall for a few well rehearsed lines. "According to Sam I am never on time for anything."

Jasper's grin turned lazy as he pushed himself away from the tree he'd been leaning against seconds before. "Hasn't he heard that being fashionably late is all the rage?"

I clucked my tongue in annoyance. "Acorrding to Sam I snore when I sleep."

Jasper nodded. "I know, it's cute."

"When did you see me sleep leech? Have you been stalking me at night? Let's get something clear you cowboy with fangs. I don't take kindly to being watched when I am sleeping. Get your rocks off watching some other woman sleep." I snarled at him. I shouldn't find it sweet he watched me when I slept, it was creepy.

"Your sassy, you sing in the shower, you bite your lip when your embarassed like your doing right now." Every time he would speak, Jasper would take a stepforwards until finally he was standing infront of me. He ran his icy fingers down my cheek. "Your beautiful when you smile. You don't hold back when you find something funny. You don't giggle because you find it girly. When you read a book, you read the last page first so you'll know what happens. When your angry you run your fingers threw your hair." He leaned down so his lips were against the shell of my ear. "And when I kiss you, you make the cutest breathy moan." The very sound he just mentioned fell out of my mouth when his lips touched the shell of my ear. "Yes just like that."

"According to Sam-" Jasper cut me off before I could finish what I was saying.

"According to Sam, I am a monster. Who cares what the mutt thinks? All that matters is I love you. Your perfect Leah Clearwater. I love you for all your faults _darlin_." He nuzzled the crook of my neck.

"I'm perfect? According to who?" I asked as my hands snaked around his neck. Stupid southern hill-billy charm was working.

"According to me." He spoke as his eyes locked with mine and lips soon followed the trend and connected with my naturally warm ones. I was enough for him to be happy. According to Jasper Hale, I was everything he needed. I enjoyed these moments when he felt the need to remind me how wonderful I was. I liked who I was according to him. For a bloodsucking, emotionally twisted parasite, he sure had good taste.

The End!

**AN: Just a fluffy Leah/Jasper moment that I hope you enjoyed! I would like to dedicate this story to Jacobfan, a wonderful special girl who means alot to me! I hope she knows how special she really is! Please let me know what you thought! I am planning to do a longer Leah/Jasper story in the future.**


End file.
